the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Arena
The Arena is a large area which is a combination of many different terrains (including forests, beaches, cities, and mountains) in which the tributes live and do many random things there. A lot of crazy shit tends to happen there without explanation. The Arena is bordered by an electric force field that way none of the tributes can escape. However, its ceiling can open and close so Ruben's forces can access the Arena when they need to. Landmarks * The Cornucopia - A large cave with supplies. Most tributes come here during the Bloodbath. * The Pornucopia - A large cave not unlike the Cornucopia where tributes go to have sex and watch porn, although it can summon pornados occasionally. * Shit's Creek - A badly named mountain with the only bathroom in the arena. * Amuse-Otel - The apartment that Chippy and Zoe live in. Is currently the business rival of the Peanut Towers. Located in the ghetto next to the Littlest Pet Shop (location) * Peanut Towers - A 5-star hotel run by kids of both genders. You can crash, hang out, do crack, and if you're horny enough, have loads of sex! * The Krusty Krab - Fast food restaurant in the day, strip club in the night. * KKKFC - The KFC that makes Charlie Brown horny. When their chicken gets cummy it makes people horny. * The Field - Just a normal average field that hosts gay marriage from time to time. * Ruben's Cliff House - A damaged house. On April 20th, weed started flooding out of the walls. * Nut Hut - Coconut Fred's hut situated at the top of a 250 foot palm tree. * Changing Tent - Where tributes get most certainly ready. Ready to get it on. * O'Sidekicky - A high school where tributes go to become sidekicks. Sometimes. * Starbucks - A Starbucks where Blythe works and has a caribou in the basement. A normal cup of coffee costs $750. * Kingdom Cum - A kingdom filled with cum. Main producer of Semen in a Can. * Anvil's House - Average suburban house in the middle of the forest. * Teen Towers - Two T-shaped tower where the Teen Titans crash. * Uni-con - A building where Brony conventions are regularly held. * World's Largest Pet Shop - The place where Blythe's rivals, PETA, hang out. * White Castle - A coffee shop that rivals Starbuck's. It's also home to overpriced coffee. * Neo Bowser Castle - A hybrid of an airship and a castle that connects to the Amuse-Otel. Curent residence of Ruben, who stole it from Bowser one fateful evening. * Ruby Fridays - A restaurant that Butthurt Ruby owns. Average price you pay there is 800 dollars. 3D animators are outlawed from Ruby Fridays. *Instruments Made For Blowing- Where The White Eyed Penises (Ember, Raymond, Maggie and Luna) work. *Potatoe Knishes And Centipedes- A resturant owned by Little King John right next to Instruments Made For Blowing. *The Ghetto- known for were Chippy and Blythe live *Jebbie's Well/Liar- The well were Jebbie lives it's near where Ruben lives. *The Trailer Titties- The Trailer Park were Paws and Chloe live. Reason For Being Tribes Most of the tribes live in The Arnea because they know too munch, this list is an example. *Coconut Fred: Can turn water into sand *Paws: Has prove trnchially the UK still owns the USA *Chippy: Can put his legs over his head *Blythe: Is fluent in every single language inculding unkown species *Scarlet Redd: Can have mud wrestling in space *Little King John: Can turn little black worms into centipedes. *Danny Phantom: Is half ghost half human *Trevor: Invited the mayoniese lightblub and rocket underpants. Category:Places Category:The Hungry Games Universe Category:Locations